Pride
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Blake's blossoming relationship with Sun is put to the test when Adam returns. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

June 2nd.  
Sun finally asked me out today. Neptune and Scarlet let slip he's been trying to find the right time to do it about a month ago, so I wasn't too surprised. He asked me out on a date Tukson's. It's under new management now, which is curious, but he knows I love the store. He bought me about seven books before finally asking me. I was glad to say yes. The word boyfriend still sounds weird to me, though. He's kind of more than just a "boyfriend." He's really nice. And sweet. I'm glad he asked me.

June 5th.  
He took me to the movies today. I can't believe him sometimes. He can hardly remember where he leaves his Scroll or where his dorm is, but he remembered I said I liked watching old horror movies from a conversation we had months ago. The original Nightmare on Elm Street is just as good as I remember it. It's a little difficult to watch a movie when he's shivering though. He should really button his shirt more often. I mean, I don't mind but…

June 7th.  
He really does steal all the food he eats. I watched him snatch an apple from a fruit cart with his tail. He just did it without thinking. I've gotta stay on top of him, make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. Last we need is wanted posters of his face around Vale for stealing me flowers. It's a cute sentiment, but...

June 10th.  
Watching him work out is…

Wow…

Very distracting.

I should really ask him to put a shirt on next time…

I won't, but I should. I almost dropped a free weight on my foot when he started doing sit-ups.

He reminds me of Hinata from volume 4 of Ninjas of Love. The strong back, broad shoulders… abs.

Yeah.

His parents did a good job on him. I'll thank them eventually.

June 14th.  
He still asks if he can hold my hand. It's been almost two weeks and he still asks if he can hold my hand. I honestly can't believe him. Of course he can hold my hand, why does he have to ask? He knows it makes me blush. He's just doing it to make me blush. What an immature little… ugh! If he does it again I'm just going to say no. See what happens…

June 15th.  
He left a bouquet flowers at the window today. I guess he got here early in the morning and didn't want to wake me up. He's so sweet. There was even some catmint mixed in with the orchids… I might be a little high right now. The card said he wanted to meet up some time today. Can't wait to see what he has planned. I hope it's more catmint…

June 19th  
Yang likes to tease me about how close I'm getting to Sun. Honestly, I don't mind. I started realizing she probably has a crush on someone in Beacon. She makes these interesting sighing noises sometimes, as if she's imagining something. Or someone. I'll ask Sun to be less flirty when he comes over. Last I want is to put one of my friends at odds. Surprisingly Weiss hasn't said much about the issue. Less surprising when Sun usually brings Neptune over.

June 23rd  
He smells like banana cake. I hadn't realized how strong the scent was until now. I never even liked bananas, but on him… It just smells so welcoming. Like coming home after a long day. His arms are warm and strong and he's a really good cuddler. I could hear his heartbeat while we lay together. I'm not sure if he was nervous or excited or both. It was cute, either way. It's nice to know your feelings are reciprocated.

June 28th.  
We went to the beach today. Just the two of us. The water was warm and the people were nice. He wore even less of a shirt than I'm used to. A couple girls tried flirting with him when they passed by. I've never glared at someone so hard before. Dust, I feel like such a child, feeling this possessive over a stupid, attractive boy. I just don't want some little vixen to catch his eye… not that I think he'd cheat. He's honestly too nice of a guy… okay I guess I'm venting just a lot. I just really like him. He's sweet and nice and attractive and funny. I think I might be falling for him...


	2. Chapter 2

July 2nd.

Sun likes to do these butterfly kisses that are honestly really cute but… I get so excited when he comes so close. I keep thinking he's coming in for an actual kiss. We still haven't actually kissed though. I'm starting to grow a little concerned. It's been the better part of a month… is he scared? I've never asked him if he's kissed anyone before… I haven't even considered if I might be his first girlfriend. I should ask… Would that be offensive? Implying he's never had a girlfriend? Is that something guys would take offense to? I'm probably overthinking this...

July 3rd.

I'm his first girlfriend. He's never dated anyone before. He's never even kissed before. He's gone from being hot to being adorable with one conversation. I'll wait until he kisses me first. I don't want to rush him, I want this to be really special for him. Honestly I feel a little bad he won't be my first kiss…

July 6th

I gave him a full-body massage today. I couldn't keep my hands off him, his muscles are just so… _enchanting_. It's like someone sculpted him out of marble, I can't believe this boy is so… Dust. Wow. I _really_ need to thank his parents.

July 10th

We went skinny dipping last night. It was his idea, of course. The crystal clear pond water in Forever Fall leaves nothing to the imagination. We even shared chocolate and kisses under the full moon. It was exactly like chapter 12. Except we didn't… we didn't _do_ anything. I honestly prefer it like this. No rush, no desperate need for one another's bodies. We can go at our own pace… I hope I'm not more interested in him than he is in me.

July 16th

His calloused hands are always so curious whenever he touches me. Like he wants to explore every inch of my curves but is too respectful to go anywhere half decent. I think I should let him know it's okay if he wants to touch more. I'd honestly be glad if he did.

July 17th

Weiss walked in on us making out today. I thought I'd texted Yang to keep her and her sister out of our room for an hour, but apparently Yang's Scroll never received the message. Weiss didn't look too happy about the arrangement and she's been spraying air-freshener for the past hour. She says it smells like 'sin.'

July 23rd

Sun _really_ enjoys making out. He's only been doing it for two weeks and he's already nearly an expert. I love it when his tail wraps around my wrist, like he's trying to pull me in closer. Like he can't get enough of my body. It's amazing.

July 28th

I felt like someone was following me, today. I'm not sure if I'm just paranoid or if I really am sending someone, it's hard to tell. Maybe it was Ruby playing a prank on me, she's fast enough I might miss her if she ran past. Yeah, that's probably it. Yang most likely put her up to this.

July 29th

Sun and I watched another old horror film on his Scroll. Apparently Neptune hacked his device so he can stream any movie whenever he wants. He refuses to do it to my Scroll, though. Clever boy. He'll keep me around a lot longer with gifts like these.


	3. Chapter 3

August 1st

Sun scared me half to death! He dropped out of a tree and kissed me, I dropped all of my books and nearly kicked him in the shin. I'm not used to people sneaking up on me, usually I'll hear them before they're close. Now I need to be aware of sneak attacks from my boyfriend. Perfect.

August 9th

Sun massaged my feet today. I don't think I've ever felt so good in my life. His hands are so gentle when he wants to be. He even made me my favorite tea to sip while he worked. And of course he was shirtless. I don't think I've ever understood what it meant to feel like a goddess before.

August 11th

I had a strange feeling about being followed again. I asked Sun and Ruby if they were playing a prank on me. They were both pretty sincere when they said no. I'm not normally one to be paranoid, but I think I can still feel those eyes on me. They feel really familiar.

August 12th

Sun spent all day playing video games with his team. It felt odd spending the day without seeing him, but I'm not all that great at games that involve dancing…

August 16th

I bought us some ice cream. His favorite flavor is banana sundae. I honestly should've guessed that. He looked so excite when I offered to give him a triple scoop. I guess Vacuo or Haven don't have too many good ice cream parlors. I can't believe I had to clean ice cream off his chest though. And by "clean" I meant "lick."

August 18th

Sun held my hand from class to class. I asked him if he could feel someone watching us, but he said he couldn't. It's happening more frequently. I've never been wrong before.

August 20th

There aren't too many places on campus where you can make out and not get caught by Professor Goodwitch and slapped with a riding crop. I never expected the second floor utility closet to be one of them. I never expected it to be one of the most fun either.

August 24th

I love running my fingers through Sun's hair. He makes the most enticing little sounds when I do. Maybe I'm just moving a little fast, but I really wonder what noises he'd make when…

August 29th

Why do his lips always taste so sweet?


	4. Chapter 4

September 1st  
Sun is such an open book. Whatever he's not saying with his mouth, he's saying with his tail. He was feeling nervous about his test today, and his tail wrapped around my wrist. It was endearing. I tried my hardest to help him study. I hope he passed.

September 3rd  
I get the occasional urge to knead things. Usually I do it to my pillow. Sun's abs were a pleasant substitute.

September 4th  
Sun said he noticed someone odd watching us. I didn't get a look at whoever it might've been- they were gone when I'd opened my eyes and Sun said they were far away- but… I think I already know…

September 6th  
I tried bringing up my involvement with the White Fang with my team today. Individually of course. Ruby was as innocent as ever. Weiss was… _less _than helpful. Yang offered solid advice.

You're not that person anymore.

I didn't doubt that until a few minutes ago…

What if I still am?

September 9th  
It's been almost a week. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe it's not _him_? I've found myself spending less time with my team, more time in my room. Maybe I'm overreacting?

September 11th  
Ruby asked if I was feeling okay. She said I'd been being distant again. I think I'm making a mountain out of nothing. It can't be _him_. _He_ would've done something by now.

September 15th  
Sun knocked in my window with a bouquet of flowers today. I hadn't even realized that I'd been avoiding him. This is getting ridiculous. _It's not Adam_.

September 16th  
I offered to take Sun dancing with me tomorrow. Hopefully he brings Neptune and Weiss, the boys could use some lessons. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him. Something about the scent of bananas is starting to feel like home.

September 17th  
The dance went well.

One small problem.

Neptune _really_ can't dance.

September 20th  
_I know it's him, I know it's Adam, I know it's him. He's there and I can feel his eyes on me all the time. He knows I can. He's trying to mess with me. I need to go. I can't be here and keep my team in danger_.

September 22nd  
Yang's the only one who understands. Weiss thinks I'm overreacting, Ruby thinks she's _safe_ here. They don't _understand_. If _Adam is here, we're not safe_. Yang thanked me for letting her know. She hasn't taken Ember Celica off since.

September 26th  
Yang and I spoke to the team. I think we're getting to them. Weiss is still stubborn as ever, but I think she's beginning to understand the severity of the situation. I just hope she doesn't think to call her father. That would be… unfortunate.

September 29th  
I've been forgetting about Sun. I've spent so much time worrying about school and my team and Adam… I'll speak to him tomorrow. I can't believe I've forgotten about my own boyfriend.

September 30th  
Sun's never not answered my calls or texts before… I think I've upset him. I couldn't go to his dorm today- training with the team. I'll go tomorrow. I have to. I won't let Adam _ruin_ us.


	5. Chapter 5

October 2nd  
Sun's been avoiding me. I've checked in on his dorm at least twelve times in the past few days. Neptune and Sage have no idea where he might be either. This is getting odd.

October 3rd  
Slept over in his dorm last night. He didn't come in at all. Neptune said he might've seen me from the window as he tried to climb inside and didn't want to come, but I've been awake all night. I'm going to search for him tomorrow after classes.

October 4th  
He was in class today. I told him to wait for me and he disappeared. Something's wrong and he won't speak to me.

October 5th  
I cornered him today… He told me he met someone attractive and he allowed things to go too far. He says it was just one kiss and I believe him. He's incredibly remorseful, but I'm just glad he's okay. For a second I thought Adam had gotten to him.

October 8th  
I tried asking about the girl he kissed. Maybe I'm being a little too prying, but I think I should at least know who it is.

October 9th  
Sun told me it wasn't a girl. I think he thought I might've been upset? I've read far too many Ninjas of Love novels for this to make me upset, I'm actually _slightly_ turned on?

October 10  
Yang said she saw a man who looked like Adam today. Even to the horns on his head. She tried to catch up with him but he lost her. I knew she wouldn't have been able to catch him. Adam's far too fast… and dangerous. If he's at Beacon, we _need_ a plan… I've been sleeping away from the window, though… Just to be safe.

October 13th  
Sun and I are working on our costumes. I tried to tell him about Adam, but it just didn't seem like the right time to discuss it. I told Neptune and Scarlet and hopefully they'll tell him, but bringing up an _ex_ so soon after Sun _kissed_ someone… I didn't want him to think I was jealous.

October 15th  
Sun hasn't returned any of my calls. Again. Weiss said she might've seen Adam, but there're a few dozen other horned Faunus on campus. She's not exactly the most… trustworthy to identify Adam.

October 19th  
Sun told me the boy cornered him again. He said that he might've gotten a little too handsy and he ran off. If someone on campus is _assaulting_ people…

October 20th  
I made Sun describe the boy to me… This… this is a nightmare.

October 21st  
I tried to tell Sun about Adam but… he doesn't think it's the same person. How could he be so naive?

October 25th  
Sun wanted to plan our Halloween costumes together. Last minute, of course, but I can't exactly blame him with all of the excitement that's been going on. I tried to talk about Adam again but Sun doesn't want to discuss it. He just keeps apologizing for allowing someone to _touch_ him but he doesn't understand that's _not_ what I'm worried about.

October 29th  
I saw Adam from my classroom window. He knew where I'd be and stood in a position where he knew I'd see him. He's toying with me. He wants something. I need to find out _what_.

October 31st  
Halloween dance was tonight. Adam cornered me for almost ten minutes. I couldn't get to the rest of my team. I couldn't get to Sun. He wants me to come back to him. I told him to fuck off. Maybe Yang's rubbing off on me. There were hundreds of people around so he couldn't do anything more than talk, but he knew that. My team and I had a meeting, I'm not to go anywhere without one of them. Temporary solution until we decide what to do.


End file.
